Three Fairies and a Phantom
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Darkrai needs to find out what has been bugging her for the past couple of days. He needs to do the thing most people DON'T do. Go straight to her... lover? What do the other two have to say about this? DarkraiXUxie. Fic trade with Darkraigirl


Here's a fic that was wanted for a fic trade with Darkraigirl. Hope you like it!

* * *

At night, a certain. phantom visited Fogbound Lake in search of him.

"Uxie?"

"?" Uxie began, stirring in sleep and rubbing his head. "Darkrai. Cresselia has a bounty on you... why are you here?" The tiny yellow legend explained.

"Well. I need your help. You are the smartest of all pokemon, correct?" Darkrai murmered, shuffling her hand claws in nervousness.

"Correct." Uxie nodded. "Arceus made me the most intelligent out of all Pokemon for the reason to control my siblings.

"Well... I'm feeling... something. A bit different. I've never felt it before. An emotion."

"Good. It's better to come to me than Mespirit. She would get onto you about that, and if you wake her up, you're dead... just describe to me what you feel like."

"Hollowness. I'm missing something... filling."

"Hold on a second..." Uxie said, putting an arm on Darkrai to read her thoughts. She couldn't exactly get anything on her thoughts. Emotions in thoughts were in Mespirit's territory. He DID have a bit of a grip on emotions, though. He could do it to a point, since Arceus did grant a bit of all three, but mostly knowledge.

Uxie thought a bit, but then looked away, actually opening his eyes away from Darkrai, attempting to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand, though there was something else blocking his thoughts. As if he felt the same way, too. He closed his eyes again and looked towards Darkrai.

"No bad thoughts or emotions. Anything else?"

"Like I need something in my life."

"I MIGHT Kno-"

"UXIE!"

A flash of radient pink appeared and a small, fairesque pokemon related to Uxie appeared. She quickly twirled in midair in order to make quite an appearance in order to keep her normal act of being "secret"

"M-Mespirit. Please. Let me take care of this." Uxie explained, his tails apart a bit while he reasoned.

"No can do, Uxie. You know I'm the one that takes are of emotions. Now, Rai. Let me see you..."

"No, please. I know that Uxie can take care of it." Darkrai said, shaking Mespirit away, "He's smart and he can figure it out.

"It's alright, my dear... Now... let's see. Need something in life... missing something. The fact your a ghost and Cresselia is chasing you. It's obvious! You're in love!"

"With who? WHO, MESPIRIT?" Darkrai shouted, shaking Mespirit a bit.

"Obviously, wi-"

Another flash appeared. This time, it was just like Mespirit and Uxie, only Blue.

"Heeeeyyy guys! What'd I miss?" The blue fairy grinned and asked.

"Azelf... this is not because of willpower." Uxie and Mespirit both said at the exact time with mock-sullen faces.

"Nonsense! If it's something about revealing, I need to be in it too!"

"No, you don't. I'm, emotion, you're willpower, remember?"

"I can be emotion, too!"

"Yeah, well..."

"QUIET!" Darkrai shouted over the two legends. Both went quiet immediatly.

"Mespirit, who is it?"

Uxie began shifting in midair.

"I bet I can beat you, Mespirit!" Azelf said randomly and speedily floated out of the cave.

"COME... BACK... HERE... AZELF!" Mespirit yelled loudly, ticked off about Azelf being annoying.

With that, the two other fairy Legends raced to some unknown location on the map of Sinnoh.

"Oh. This is just GREAT... when will I know who loves me!?" Darkrai sighed and her eye looked a bit teary at this news.

"Right now." Uxie said, then got a bit closer to her face.

"...THAT, I did not expect."

"Why?"

"Because, I would have expected possibly Mespirit or a different one... but you?"

"Course."

"Well. I'm happy to say it was you. I wanted those other two away."

"Yeah. My siblings. Annoying as hell. Now we're alone."

Darkrai smiled a bit behind the spirit's cloth

"Love you."

The Yellow fairy smiled back.

"Love you too."

The two sat in awkward silence as Darkrai rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I need to leave before that psycho Cresselia chases me here... that damn bounty hunter..." With that, Darkrai vanished into midair, leaving him blushing.

MEANWHILE

"AZELF. You mean we raced to Stark Mountain?"

"Heatran will NOT be happy..."

* * *

Hope you like it!


End file.
